Equivalencia: Luz y Oscuridad
by Darkpink Angel
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha un ninja desertor, consumido en la oscuridad debido a su pasado; ha encontrado esa luz no de la manera esperada,pero que no lo hace perder la esperanza.
1. Una misiòn,un desliz y sus consecuencias

**Notas de Autor:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Este es mi primer Sasuhina, acepto tomatazos, criticas para mejorar en mis escritos;

también espero que sea del total agrado del lector.

Las comillas " " indican pensamientos de los personajes.

Los paréntesis ( ) indica que personaje habla.

Disculpen mi ortografía.

**Equivalencia: Luz y Oscuridad.**

**I capitulo. **

**Una misión, un desliz y sus consecuencias.**

Hinata Hyuga, con tan sólo 17 años de edad ya era líder de un escuadrón anbu. Esa mañana Tsunade la actual hokage de Konoha mandó a llamar al escuadrón de Hinata para asignarle una misión de rango A.

Al instante Hinata y su escuadrón aparecieron en frente del escritorio de la hokage.

Mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama-(hinata)

Tsunade tenía en sus manos el pergamino donde explicaba cual era misión de dicho escuadrón, la rubia le dio a entender a hinata que tomara el pergamino con un gesto. Está lo tomó y empezó a leer el manuscrito decía:

_Capturar vivo o muerto__a Uchiha Sasuke, catalogado por ser desertor y criminal de rango S._

Mientras leía, la godaime examinaba cada gesto hecho por ella; cuando la ojiblanco terminó de leer, cerro el pergamino y lo colocó sobre el escritorio de la hokage.

Bien, Hinata aceptas esta misión- determino la hokage.

Hai, mi escuadrón y yo la cumpliremos – (hinata).

Sin más que discutir, la godaime ordenó que se fueran a preparar por que salían inmediatamente, el escuadrón desapareció la única que se quedó fue su líder.

Tsunade-sama, como podemos encontrarlo en el pergamino no venia nada escrito-(hinata)

Lo vieron en el espeso bosque de las tierras del trueno con sus subordinados-(tsunade).

Diez minutos después el escuadrón, estaban listos para marcharse de Konoha a cumplir con su misión; los guardias le abrieron las puertas para que pudieran partir dejando atrás a su aldea.

Cuatro horas más tarde, ya se encontraban en las tierras del trueno, o mejor dicho en los inicios del bosque; en eso la líder sugirió.

Mejor nos separamos, para cubrir completamente el bosque-uno ira al norte, otro al sur, al oeste y yo ríe al este, nos veremos en este mismo lugar dentro de 6 horas- si lo ven ya saben que hacer-(hinata).

Se dispersaron en distintas direcciones, Hinata prefirió caminar para examinar el terreno y estar alerta. En la caminata halló un pequeño arrollo, se inclinó para refrescarse-justo en ese momento activó su byakugan ya que la observaban, como no hubo respuesta lanzó un par de kunais hacia el espía. Ella rápidamente se volteó y lo halló sentado en la rama del árbol que estaba frente a Hinata.

Vaya, vaya; Konoha mandó a Hinata Hyuga para capturarme- (sasuke)

Dio inicio una batalla entre la Hyuga y el Uchiha, kunais venían e iban sin descanso-ambos esquivaban sus ataques con destreza. Sasuke al ver como las habilidades de la chica mejoraron en ataques largos; bajo de la rama para compartir cuerpo a cuerpo- no cupo la menor duda de que el taijutso de ambos era perfecto.

El chico de ojos color ónice aprovecho un descuido de la chica, lanzándola a la hierba; rápidamente se lanzó en cima de ella inmovilizándola agarrando su mano y poniendo su katana en el cuello de esta.

Hinata al ver en la situación que se encontraba, en su rostro apareció un tono carmesí, el chico aprovecho la ocasión- lentamente fue bajando su cabeza para encontrarse con esos hermosos labios y los sellos con un inocente besó que se convirtió en uno acalorado. Dejo de besar su boca, para besar su cuello he ir descendiendo por su cuerpo, detuvo su labor al escucharla hablar jadeante.

U...chi...ha, que pretende-(hinata)

Hacerte mía – (contestó sasuke)

Sasuke soltó el agarre y con su mano libre despojó a Hinata de sus ropas, hasta dejarla desnuda; su lengua juguetona trazaba un camino pecaminoso- se encontró con sus pechos los besó y mordió sin compasión haciendo que la ojiplata se arqueara de placer. Quito su katana de su cuello, al tener ambas manos libres se dedico a darle más placer, cada beso, caricia que el chico le brindaba a Hinata la volvían loca.

Al terminar de saborear sus pechos, bajo hasta sus caderas, le abrió las piernas para dejar a vista su intimidad, con sumo le introdujo un dedo provocando que hinata gimiera.

Ah…sa…su…ke.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el chico, no resistía más tenia la necesidad de poseerla, se acomodo en medio de sus piernas y la penetró. Dio inicio con sutiles embestidas para no lastimarla, luego se tornaron rápidas haciendo sucumbir a Hinata en el deseo.

Ah…sa…su…ke, onegai quiero más.

Hasta que ambos sucumbieron al placer dado. Sasuke se puso en pie se vistió y se marcho dejando atrás a una agitada y sudorosa Hinata; ella también se vistió para irse a encontrar con su escuadrón.

Llegando ella al lugar fijado, encontró a sus compañeros esperándola, ella no dejó que ninguno articulara palabra alguna sobre su retraso.

---------0---------

Un mes desde la misión fallida, hinata no ha sido la misma, se la pasa entrenando constantemente haciendo leves descanso, el motivo de todo ese exceso inicio hace dos semanas cuando de la nada le surgieron náuseas mañaneras, entre otras molestias, sabia que provocaba esas molestias; no en vano es una excelente ninja médico también. Decidió ir a la torre de la hokage para hablar con Tsunade, estando en frente de la puerta de la oficina llamó.

Toc…toc.

¿Quién?- (tsunade)

Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade –sama.

Adelante Hinata, toma asiento a que debo tu visita-(tsunade)

Quiero irme a entrenar fuera de Konoha, para mejorar mis habilidades ya que falle la misión de hace un mes-(hinata)

La hokage examinó a la Hyuga por un buen rato antes de darle una respuestas, en el rostro de esta se formó una sonrisa; aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

Cuanto tiempo durará tu entrenamiento afuera-(tsunade)

Como máximo 2 o 3 años, si usted lo permite-(hinata)

¡Qué! Sucederá con tu escuadrón anbu... (tsunade)

Hable con cada uno de ellos sobre mi situación y me entendieron a perfección-(hinata)

Te concedo el permiso, pero deberás marcharte dentro de 15 minutos-(hinata)

Hai…gracias Tsunade-sama-(hinata)

La Godaime seguía sentada en su escritorio revisando la montaña de papeles, dejó de lado su acción y pensó:

"Por qué me habrá ocultado su condición, esperaré 3 años para conocerlos; sin duda lo traerá de vuelta".

Cuatro largas horas de viaje, Hinata tomó un respiro, observo a su alrededor sabiendo que pisaba las tierras del truenos; bajó del árbol, armó su tienda y se dispuso a entrenar un poco_ sintió que alguien la miraba detenidamente, ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver que el mirón era Sasuke Uchiha.

Él saltó del árbol al ser descubierto por ella, cayendo a su costado.

No deberías sobres forzarte por tu condición, le haría mal a los bebés-(sasuke)

¿Cómo sabes? de mi embarazo-(hinata)

Además de ser el padre, por mi sharingan; ese es el motivo por eso regresaste aquí verdad-(sasuke)

El muchacho de ojos color ónice, aprisionó a Hinata contra un árbol, le susurró al oído.

Vivirás conmigo de ahora en adelante Hi-na-ta, ya que cargas a mis hijos en tu vientre-(sasuke)

Ja…ni de broma viviría contigo-(hinata)

En serio, puedo notar que no volverás a Konoha por un tiempo o hasta después del embarazo-(sasuke)

De pronto, la ojiblanco comenzó a llorar, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

¿Qué sucede?-(sasuke)

Por tu maldita culpa no podré regresar a Ko… ya que estoy embarazada-(hinata)

Escúchame bien estupida mujer, no me eches en cara el embarazo por que ambos somos culpables y si es por no tener donde vivir, vivirás conmigo como te dije antes, entendido-(sasuke)

Hinata no tuvo más opción que seguir a Sasuke, de esa manera ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Contuinara……


	2. Una pésima convivencia, unas revolcadas

**II capitulo.**

**Una pésima convivencia, unas revolcadas y el ataque enemigo.**

Durante el trayecto no se dirigieron la palabra, ella iba consumía en sus pensamientos; cuando chocó con él, él sin tomarse la molestia de mirar habló en tono gélido como de costumbre.

No seas tan distraída, llegamos.

Pe…-(hinata)

No puedo terminar de articular, ya que quedó sorprendida al ver la mansión que tenia en frente. Sasuke se encamino a la puerta de la casa; pero hinata aun seguía en el mismo lugar debido al show.

Ey, mujer reacciona es solo una casa- (sasuke)

Uchiha, es tuya la casa y como la conseguisteis-(hinata)

Sí es mía y sobre como la obtuve eso no te incube, ahora entra-(sasuke)

Hinata caminó hacia la puerta con mucho pesar, sabiendo que desde el momento en que cruzará esa puerta su vida sería un infierno; se posó al lado de ese maldito individuo para poder ver a tres personas que lo esperaban en la sala. Entraron de inmediato el chico ojos ónice los presentó.

Juugo, Karìn y Suigetsu, ella es Hinata Hyuga, de ahora en adelante vivirá con nosotros.

Hinata, ellos son Juugo, Karìn y Suigetsu mi equipo.

Mucho gusto – (hinata)

De los tres, solo Karìn estaba desconforme con la decisión de su Sasuke como ella dice, renegó:

¿Cuál? es la razón para que ésta viva con nosotros-(Karìn)

La razón es que ésta como tú la denominaste, está preñada de mí, si le hacen el más mínimo daño los aniquiló y hablo por ti Karìn-(sasuke)

En la sala hubo un silencio sepulcral, Uchiha decidió mostrarle la habitación donde Hinata dormiría. Señalándosela con el dedo, la ojiblanco se adentro y cerró la puerta. Bajo las escaleras hecho un vistazo y todo igual; los muchachos sentados le esperaban querían una explicación, uso su tono normalmente indiferente.

Es una larga historia, pero lo único que tienen que hacer protegerla a toda costa-(sasuke)

Sientes algo especial por esa mujer-(Suigetsu)

No, me preocupa mis hijos nada más – (sasuke)

Sa-su-ke, entonces lo nuestro sigue igual-(Karìn)

Te he conservado, para que satisfaga no sólo mis deseos sexuales también el de tus compañeros, entendido-(sasuke)

-------0------

Dentro de su habitación Hinata, terminaba de darse un baño, se vistió y se dispuso a descansar quedándose dormía.

Dos dormitorios más abajo del de Hinata, Sasuke con una pelirroja se revolcaban llegado al punto; el Uchiha se levantó, saliendo de la habitación listo para marcharse a atar cabos sueltos como él decía, no sin antes dejarle indicaciones a Karìn.

Quiero que la cuides y que no le falte absolutamente, comprendido Karìn, no sé cuanto tardaremos.

Hai, Sasuke lo que digas.

Cuatro horas después, la ojiblanco salio de la habitación para buscar que comer, estando en la planta baja busco la cocina y se dedicó a prepararse un refrigerio. Se asustó al escuchar una voz.

Veo que la princesita ha despertado.

OH… eras tu Karìn, pensé que era alguien más.

Alguien no sé, como Sasuke. Escucha bien niña, él me pertenece sólo a mí, te tiene lástima por haber quedado preñada debido a un desliz.

Crees que estoy aquí por mi gusto, estoy en contra de mi voluntad y sobre mi embarazo, yo le dije a tu Sasuke que podía sola.

Pues no parece, ya que vas a vivir bajo el mismo, techo te haré la vida imposible durante estos nueve meses, me escuchaste princesita

Hinata ignoró las últimas palabras, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, adentro se dejó caer en la cama y soltó el llanto pensando:

"Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí, te odio Sasuke Uchiha y odio estar embara…"

Reaccionó, tocando su todavía plano vientre retractándose de aquel pensamiento; aún frotando su vientre les habló:

Gomene, mamà no quiso pensar eso, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, la culpa es de papá y mía.

De tanto llorar Hinata se durmió profundamente.

* * *

A las 2 semanas Sasuke junto con Juugo y Suigetsu, llegan a casa todo parece bien a simple vista; entrando a la cocina se sentía una tensión-en eso Karìn y vio a Sasuke inmediatamente se le abalanzó.

Sa-su-ke, regresaste.

Quitate de encima, maldita Karìn.

Ja, ja, ja…te volvió a despreciar Karìn.

Cállate, Suigetsu.

Hinata en el otro lado de la cocina, picaba olores para el curry; ignorando toda conversación, cuando ella gritó todos le dirigieron la mirada. El chico ojos ónice se percató de que se había cortado, se acerco y preguntó con ese tono gélido:

Estas bien mujer.

La ojiblanco reaccionó de una manera inesperada, su respuesta fue tosca.

Estoy muy bien-preocúpate por ella-señalando a Karìn.

Perfecto, termina de cocinar el curry, estamos hambrientos.

No.

Salió de la cocina, dejando un curry sin terminar, subió las escaleras, entro en su habitación, cerro la puerta dejándose caer.

Aún en la cocina, un hombre de cabello azabache le hervía la sangre, maldiciendo a Hinata:

Maldita mujer, si no fuera por qué esta preñada la hubiera matado.

-------0-------

En un dormitorio, una hermosa chica recién despertaba dejando a la vista su abultada barriguita, y pensó:

"Vaya, han pasado 6 cuatro meses desde que vivó en el infierno"

Se levantó, se dio una ducha, se vistió con un vestido maternal blanco de encajes negros y bajo dispuesta a desayunar; en el comedor todos la esperaban, cuando la vieron quedaron boquiabiertos se veía simplemente hermosa. Cuando terminaron el desayuno Juugo, Suigetsu, Karìn y Sasuke salieron hacia la sala para conversar de algo importante, por su parte ella salio a dar un paseo por el amplio jardín, camino y camino hasta dar con gran árbol de cerezos en flor, debajo del cerezo había una banca y se sentó a admirar el hermoso paisaje que tenia en frente.

Volviendo a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke y su equipo se preparaban para salir en misión, pero antes de irse el chico de cabello azabache buscó a Hinata para avisarle, subió a su habitación pero no estaba, la buscó por el jardín hasta que la diviso sentada bajo el árbol de cerezo.

El chico se acerco muy lentamente a ella, pero Hinata sin volverse sabia de quien se trataba.

En que te puedo servir Uchiha.

Me voy a una misión con el resto.

¡Y qué! tiene que ver eso conmigo.

Mucho, ya que te quedarás sola, por lo mínimo como tres semanas.

Puedo cuidarme muy bien.

Como tú digas, ahora volvamos a la casa; otra cosa no quiero que salgas de la casa.

No soy tu prisionera Sasuke Uchiha, deacuerdo.

Pues, lo eres desde el momento en que quedaste preñada de mis hijos.

"Te odio, Uchiha" Pensó Hinata en sus adentros, mientras lo seguía a casa. Por los alrededores de la casa, un hombre de capa los espiaba desde hace un buen tiempo.

------0------

Cuando el encapuchado vio entrar a Sasuke, sus subordinados y la mujer preñada, desapareció. En otro lugar para ser exacto en la guarida de Akatsuki, ubicada en las tierras del agua, 9 miembros discutían un delicado tema; de esos 9 uno de nombre Deidara habló:

Uchiha Sasuke, no cumplió con la misión de destruir Konoha.

Han pasado 6 meses desde eso y no sabemos sobre su paradero.

En eso te equivocas Sasori-sensei, uno de mis subordinados ha encontrado la madriguera de Sasuke y por lo que me informó, vive con sus subordinados y una hermosa mujer preñada en el denso bosque de las tierras del trueno. Por otro lado no estaría de más darle una lección para que acate órdenes. ¡Qué les parece!

Los demás miembros, estuvieron deacuerdo con la propuesta de Deidara, para atacar a Sasuke; rápidamente Sasori y Deidara se ofrecieron, dirigiéndose hacia las tierras del trueno en su búsqueda.

Dos días han pasado, desde Sasuke y su equipo se marchó, la casa al ser tan grande se siente vacía, triste, gélida. Hinata arriba en su habitación acomodaba algunas cosas para los bebés, dejó su labor, y salió por qué escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la planta baja; se asomó por el barandal de las escaleras-pudiendo observar a dos hombres vestidos con capas.

Desde abajo un hombre gritó:

Sasori-sensei, encontré a la mujer de Sasuke, esta en la planta alta.

Hinata retrocedió y se encerró en su cuarto para protegerse de esos tipos. Adentro ella temblaba del miedo, derribaron la puerta dejando ver a uno de los hombres; este era de estatura media, de cabello rojizo y mirada aterradora- por instinto Hinata se alejaba hasta que dio con la pared quedando a merced de esa bestia.

En menos de parpadeó el hombre se ubicó en frente de la ojiblanco sin que se pudiera mover un ápice- el pelirrojo la miro de arriba a bajo con desdeño, luego llamó al otro hombre.

Oye, Deidara qué hago con está zorra.

Subo enseguida Sasori-sensei.

Ahora los dos hombres estaban en la habitación con Hinata, ese tal Deidara inspeccionaba la habitación con mucho detalle, cuando éste le habló:

Hime-chan, quiero que me conteste algunas preguntas si no quieres morir.

Hai…las responderé.

¿Dónde está Sasuke?

No lo sé, se marchó hace 2 días con su equipo- articulo con dificultad.

Tranquila, hime éstas respondiendo bien. ¿Eres su mujer?

No lo soy, lo único que me ata a él, son estos bebés que cargo en mis entrañas.

Estas diciendo que ha Sasuke….

Si, le importa sólo mi embarazo; después de eso nada.

¡Qué interesante! Sasori-sensei nos vamos y trae a la mujer también.

------0------

En las fronteras de las tierras de la niebla, Sasuke y su equipo, iban tras la huella de un señor feudal de gran renombre.

En Akatsuki la situación para Hinata no perfilaba muy bien, desde el primer fue enviada a un tétrico calabozo, donde la torturaron y violaron; eso hace una semana. Vio la puerta abrirse dejando a la vista a un hombre de estatura media, ojos color ónice, cabellera negra y larga como la misma noche; la ojiblanco pensó que era Sasuke pero no. Él hombre la miro con mucho detalle, provocando en ella un leve sonrojo, se sentía desnuda ante esa mirada que es igual a la Sasuke; cuando éste término de inspeccionarla con la vista habló.

Vaya, como habrá hecho mi hermano para conseguir una mujer tan bella como tú.

¿Quién eres?

Me presentó hime-chan, soy Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sa-su-ke. Increíble en verdad que falta de tacto tiene Sasori al enviarte a aquí en tu condición.

Sasuke no me hablado de ti.

No importa, ahora sígueme hime-chan es una orden.

Hinata siguió, hasta que llegaron al frente de una gran puerta. Itachi tocó la puerta del interior salió una mujer entrada en años.

Ella es la mujer, la dejó en tus manos.

La cuidaremos bien, Itachi-sama.

Dentro de ese cuarto, algunas mujeres desvestían a Hinata, la ojiblanco se sonrojo al estar desnuda ante las mujeres; una de ellas le habló:

Hinata-sama, ya puede bañarse sígame por favor.

Gracias.

Después del baño las mismas mujeres, vistieron a Hinata con un fino kimono que tenia estampado por la parte de atrás el símbolo Uchiha al terminar de acicalarla notaron lo hermosa que es Hinata.

La ojiblanco se miro en el espejo, pero le llamó la atención el símbolo estampado en el kimono.

Disculpen, por que el símbolo Uchiha en este kimono.

Así lo ordenó Itachi-sama, dejó que usted era la mujer de su hermano menor por eso debía portar el símbolo de su clan.

Iré a hablar con él, sobre el kimono.

Hinata salió del cuarto, caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Itachi-mientras caminaba sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su vientre, la chica asustada se decía:

"No ahora, por qué; no quiero que nazcan aquí, por favor"

Sentía como su cuerpo se partía en dos, una de las mujeres anteriores la vio y corrió hasta donde hinata se encontraba apoyada en la pared sosteniéndose la barriga.

Hinata-sama que le sucede, está bien hinata-sama.

Creo que mis bebés quieren nacer.

------0------

Fuera de la guarida, Sasuke y su equipo se disponían a entrar cuando fueron intermediados por ninjas de bajo nivel.

Suigetsu encargarte de ellos, Karìn, Juugo, síganme.

No hay problema, Sasuke.

Una vez adentro Sasuke le ordenó a Juugo que buscara a Hinata y la pusiera a salvó. Él y Karìn, se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones estando ahí, Sasuke derribo la puerta.

Mira, Sasori-sensei ha llegado Uchiha-chibi.

Es verdad Deidara, es él.

¿Dónde ésta ella?

¡A quién buscas! Sasuke-kun.

Donde tienes a mí mujer Deidara, habla si no quieres morir.

Sasuke no espero respuesta por parte de Deidara sin pensarlo se arremetió contra él, Deidara con gran esfuerzo esquiva el golpe, rápidamente le lanza una lluvia de shurikens, por otra parte el artista se arremete con su jutsu de pequeñas bombas.

Antes de que esas bombas lo tocaran, convirtió su chidori en miles de senbois disparándolas contra ellas. Ambos dejaron de lado sus armas y jutsus, para dar preámbulo a una batalla en taijutsu.

Más allá de la sala de reuniones, también de promovía la escaramuza de un pronto nacimiento; para Hinata no iba nada bien las cosas ya que sus dolores de parto han ido aumento con velocidad. Juugo carga consumo cuido a la ojiblanco, estipulando una próxima salida.

Al converger la salida, Juugo sacó a Hinata de la cueva, situándola en un lugar seguro- se apresuraba a emigrar para ir a ayudar a Sasuke cuando ella lo detiene; articulando con dificultad pequeñas frases:

O…ne…gai, quédate conmigo.

Cierto tiempo después-tres personas salían de la cueva, el moreno le indico a Karìn que localizará el chakra de Juugo, al descubrirlo se encaminaron al lugar. Arribando donde estaba Juugo, el chico ojos ónice contemplo a Hinata cargando cierto bulto, se encamino hasta ella y lo que observó lo maravillo aunque no pudiera expresarlo. Era una Hinata sosteniendo dos hermosos bebés idénticos a su padre, una niña a la que habia llamado Aiko y un niño al que habia llamado Takashi.

Sasuke tomó en brazos a Hinata con los bebés, y dijo:

Equipo Taka, volvamos a casa, a las tierras del trueno.

Contuinara….

**Notas de Autora:**

Trate de no alterar la personalidad fría y alejada que tiene Sasuke.

No describí a detalle la batalla de Sasuke y Deidara, no por qué no quisiera, si no quedaría muy largo.

Aclaración Sasuke pertenece a Akatsuki, pero como tiene ese complejo se superioridad, hace lo que se le pegué la gana como no atacar órdenes.

He encontrado unas imágenes que se relacionan con mi fic, las podrán apreciar en mi spaceslive la dirección esta en mi perfil.

Que sea de su total agrado la lectura.


	3. Incertidumbre,unos visitantes inesperado

III capitulo.

_**Incertidumbre, unos visitantes inesperados **_

_**llegan a Konoha.**_

_Un par de gemelos de 4 años, juegan en el jardín de la casa Uchiha; vigilados por Juugo mientras sus padres salieron a entrenar a lo profundo del bosque._

_Dentro del espeso bosque, se podían escuchar el sonido de kunais chocando entre si, en la rama de un árbol se visualiza una agitada figura femenina suplicante._

_- Sa-su-ke onegai dame un respiro, hemos entrenado toda la mañana, estoy agotada y quiero ver a los niños._

_- Descansaremos 5 minutos nada más_

_- Hai, gracias. Por cierto haz pensado sobre la conversación de anoche_

_Sasuke miro a Hinata de pies a cabeza detenidamente; tenía un cuerpo esbelto a pesar de ser madre, lo notaba ya que sus ropas se impregnaron a su figura por estar sudadas, esto provocó en el Uchiha una miraba lasciva señal de que en su cabeza no piensa nada sano; fue vuelto a la realidad por la Hyuga ya que le gritó._

_- Uchiha estas prestando atención a lo que estoy diciendo._

_- Estas hablando sobre la conversación de anoche, aun sigues con esa estupidez en tu cabeza._

**Flash back.**

_Hinata y Sasuke conversaban en la sala de su casa tomando té, los niños dormían desde hace una hora._

_- Uchiha, deseo de mi padre conozca a los gemelos_

_- Estas diciéndome que quieres regresar a Konoha, con ese pretexto, ni de broma mujer. (tono furioso)_

_- Pero mi padre tiene todo el derecho de conocerlos, además ya son 4 años de no ver a mis amigos y familia_

_- Aun los llamas amigos a esos que nunca te vinieron a buscar, no me hagas reír_

_- Esos a que llamo amigos, también son tus amigos señor arrogante_

- _Escucha ellos dejaron de ser mis amigos en el momento en que abandone la aldea_, _vamos a dormir._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

_El Uchiha, brinco a la rama donde esta Hinata; se abalanzo a ella aprisionándole contra el árbol agarrándola por las muñecas, la tenia totalmente inmovilizada, lentamente se le acerco al oído susurrándole._

_-Hinata ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con una mujer y creo que tu cuerpo extraña sentir a un hombre._

_-Suéltame, ah ah, sasuke, tú y yo lo único que tenemos en común son los niños (jadeando)_

_- Tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo, con solo susurrarte al oído, escúchate; y que tal si tocamos aquí y besamos por acá._

_- Ahhh, onegai detente, no toques ahí. _

_- Que deleite Hyuga, estas acalorada; ahora te haré probar la abstinencia de un hombre de un mes_

_Al terminar con el entrenamiento la pareja regresó a su casa, al llegar ambos fueron recibidos por sus hijos y estos gritaban_

_- Mamà, papá bienvenidos. _

Cada cual cargo a un niño, adentrándose en la casa.

_0_

_Las cosas en Konoha no pintan muy bien, fue atacada por unos ninjas voladores; estos dejaban caer bombas aniquilando todo a su paso. En la torre principal, lady Tsunade junto con sus ninjas planean una estrategia de contraataque para derribar al enemigo, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Naruto conmocionado por la situación._

_- Vieja Sunade _

_- ¿Qué sucede? Naruto_

_- Tenemos que pedir su ayuda, si queremos salvar la aldea_

_- No, él es un desertor; y si fuera el caso no sabemos su paradero._

_- Mientes obasan, me di cuenta que te llegó una nota de Hinata y en ella venia escrito que volvería junto con el teme; me equivoco._

_- Hai, es verdad- deberían de estar llegando como mínimo en 2 días y el motivo de la nota es para concederle la entrada a la aldea-cosa que acepte._

_- Arigato obasan._

_- Lo dejé entrar con la condición de no intervenir con los problemas de cursa la aldea._

_- Pe…ro…_

_- Es mi última palabra Naruto._

_Deacuerdo._

__0__

_En el hogar Uchiha, Hinata prepara lo básico para el viaje a realizar; en el despacho Sasuke Uchiha tenía una mirada de pocos amigos y pensando por un demonio como se dejo convencer por la Hyuga, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos._

_-Suigetsu, terminaste lo que te encomendé, escucho. _

_- Envié un clon de agua a Konoha como pediste, ya dentro vi la aldea, esta fue devastada por un ataque de ninjas voladores._

_- Mi presentimiento era cierto, Konoha está pasando por un mal trago; Suigetsu dile a Juugo y a Karìn que partan inmediatamente a Konoha._

_- ¿Por qué? No me digas que regresaras a esa aldea._

_- Sólo haremos un viaje de visita, por eso los quiero allá; para cuando llegue me informen sobre la situación. _

_-Hai, sasuke._

_Suigetsu desapareció en una nube de humo, el azabache salio del despacho para subir a una habitación en particular abrió la puerta quedándose apoyado en el marco de la misma; adentro vio a la madre de sus hijos sentada en la cama leyendo un libro médico._

_- Que se te ofrece, Sasuke._

_- Tenemos que hablar Hinata._

_- Te escuchó, Uchiha._

_- La aldea hace poco fue ataca por unos ninjas voladores. ( tono arrogante)_

_- No te creo ni sola palabra, lo dices con tal de no ir a Konoha._

_- Es cierto que no quiero regresar a ese lugar, pero porque te iría a mentir con algo tan serio._

_- Fue atacada la aldea, mi familia y mis amigos._

_Prepárate saldremos en 5 minutos, yo me encargo de despertar a los gemelos._

_La familia Uchiha brinca de rama en rama, cada uno carga un niño en brazos, llevan una hora de viaje sin tomar descanso alguno._

_- Sasuke, tomemos un leve descanso, además es la hora de la merienda de los niños._

_EL Uchiha siguió brincando, ignorando las palabras de la ojiblanco, es más este acelero el paso; pero de detuvo en seco al escuchar a la mujer gritando._

_- Señor con aires de grandeza, por un demonio detente para alimentar a los niños (aura demoníaca)._

_Quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera tan altanera, no te mató por que eres la madre de mis hijos (sharinga activado)._

_El viaje desde las tierras del trueno a Konoha, les llevo un día completo a está peculiar familia, estando en frente de la entrada a la aldea, un guardia se percata de su presencia seguidamente les pregunta sus nombres._

_- Identifíquense inmediatamente._

_- Hinata Hyuga, los niños a mi lado son mis hijos y el hombre encapuchado es aquel que lady Sunade le otorgó permiso de entrada. _

_- Entonces él es…_

_- Hai._

_- Adelante_

_Una vez adentro, se dieron paso observando que nada habia cambiado en 4 cuatro años; mientras caminan los aldeanos los miran y murmuran sobre ellos pero en especial del hombre encapuchado estos se escuchan por todo el camino._

_- Mira es Hinata Hyuga, se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, pero quien es el hombre que camina a su lado y esos niños. (aldeanos murmurando)_

_- Que irritante se han vuelto todos_

_- Sasuke su reacción es de lo más normal, al verme caminar con un completo extraño, con 2 niños preciosos después de 4 cuatro años._

_- Cállate mujer, antes de que me arrepienta por haber vuelto._

_- Hai, hai, señor indiferente._

_Estando en la oficina de lady Tsunade, ambos tanto la Hyuga y Uchiha tomaron asiento como pidió la mandataria._

_- Vaya Hinata, por lo visto te sentó de maravilla el embarazo, estás hermosa._

_- Usted sabía que estaba embarazada, cuando me marché de la aldea lady Tsunade._

_- Además de que tu figura te delata, pero si lo sabía._

_- Era obvio, a quien iba a engañar._

_Se dio un silencio sepulcral en toda la oficina, la tensión se podía palpar con los dedos; en eso una voz fría pero autoritaria rompió el ese silencio._

_- Puedo hablar a solas con usted_

_- Claro, Uchiha Sasuke. Por cierto Hinata están preciosos tus gemelos._

_- Arigato, ahora nos retiramos; vamos niños papá necesita conversar con Tsunade._

_- Los busco apenas termine aquí._

_- Deacuerdo, Sasuke_

_Hinata y los chicos salieron de la oficina cerrando la puerta, dentro da inicio una importante conversación._

_- Sé, perfectamente de que me quieres hablar Sasuke._

_- Vamos al grano. Que tan grave fue el traspié que sufrió la aldea. _

_- Dejó inconmensurables perdidas materiales por dicha…y los enemigos son ninjas voladores que aun no sabemos de donde provienen. _

_- Atacada por unos insectos y devastada, ha bajado la calidad de Konoha._

_- Fue un ataque sorpresa, para cuando vuelvan los aniquilaremos sin piedad._

_- Van a volver a atacar._

_- Si van a volver y no debes entrometerte._

_- No lo haré, me deja sin cuidado lo que le suceda a la aldea; pero tomaré acciones en la batalla si mi familia se ve afectada, ahora me largo de aquí. _

_-Sasuke espera, la aldea Uchiha fue reparada, por cierto, Naruto se pondrá feliz cuando te vea._

_- Gracias, pero a mí no me importa las emociones de ese baka, me voy._

_El Uchiha desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a una Tsunade pensativa:_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, tomarás cartas en el asunto cuando se presente, más si tu familia está de por medio o mejor dicho si Hinata se involucra; peor aun si esos ninjas dañan a esas personas que ella estima y por tu familia darías la vida."_

_Tsunade se levantó de su asiento, camino hasta la ventana y admiro como el bello atardecer abraza a su querida Konoha, aquella que juró proteger con su propia vida si fuera necesario. _

_Continuara…._


	4. Invasión a Konoha, los gemelos Uchihas

IV capitulo

**Invasión a Konoha, los gemelos Uchihas son**

**tomados rehenes y una noticia inesperada.**

Los ninjas voladores invadieron Konoha, 2 días después del primer ataque hace 3 días; estos los sorprendieron lanzando atronadores misiles desde el aire que destruyeron todo en un diámetro de 50 m. En la torre principal Lady Tsunade convoca a un grupo de ninjas algo especial, todos acudieron excepto él.

- Estamos siendo atacados por esos bastardos, como ven utilizan armamento muy avanzado, se dividirán en 4 grupos:

1 grupo: Neji, tenten, rock lee. Ayudaran a evacuar a los aldeanos.

2 grupo: Shikamaru, sakura, Naruto. Háganse cargo de la defensa en el norte.

3 grupo: Shino, Kiba, choji. El contraataque.

4 grupo: Ino, hinata. Darán apoyo en el hospital, todos pueden retirarse a excepción de Hinata.

- Hai, lady Tsunade.

Todos se retiraron, desaparecieron en una nube de humo, la única quien quedo en la oficina con Tsunade fue Hinata Hyuga.

- Tsunade-sensei porque hizo que me quedara, en vez de ir al hospital para dar apoyo.

- Porque quiero hablar algo importante.

- La escucho.

- Necesitamos a Sasuke en esta batalla.

- Él no esta en la aldea, salio después de terminar la conversación que tenía con usted hace 2 días.

- En serio.

- Me aviso con una de sus serpientes, por eso me hospedé en casa de mi padre.

- Cumplió su palabra, maldito.

-Dijo algo tsunade-sensei

- No, solo pensé en voz alta; puedes retirarte.

El ataque enemigo, continua tanto por cielo como en tierra. En la mansión Hyuga, las kunoichis están alerta por si ocurriese algo inesperado, la empleada se hace cargo del cuidado de los gemelos, estos juegan felizmente en el jardín, cuando un misil se estrella justamente ahí destruyendo todo y dejando una espesa cortina de humo; entre los escombros la empleada logro salir ya libre busco y a como pudo busco a los niños pero nada.

Al no recibir repuesta por parte de los niños, camino por toda el área afectada, la visión era imposible por la cortina, al dispersarse el escenario que deja a la vista es impactante un gran hoyo causado por el impacto- lo único que encontró fue una medallita con el símbolo Uchiha la guardo en el resto del delantal que lleva puesto; inmediatamente se dirige a la torre principal a reportar el incidente sobre los hijos de su señora Hinata.

_o_

En otro lugar para ser exacto, en las fronteras de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo Taka, están reunidos esperando ordenes_ ya que tenían en mente atacar a la aldea vecina, el hombre de ojos ónice esta exasperado de esperar por 2 días.

-Maldición, estoy harto de esperar me largo.

- No puedes irte Sasuke-kun.

- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre perra, y tú no me ordenas nada.

- Uyyy, creo que se enojo contigo bicho raro.

- Cállate, cara de pez.

Mientras Suigetsu y Karìn discutían, apareció un ninja enmascarado entregando un pergamino y desapareciendo. Sasuke leía el pergamino, estaba escrito:

_Equipo Taka, los he contratado por su impecable trabajo a la hora de matar, quiero que aniquilen al kage de la aldea entre la niebla._

Terminado de leer el pergamino, explico como se llevaría a cabo el encargo, en eso se poso una paloma mensajera en la mano del Uchiha, tomo el mensaje, lo leyó quedando perplejo, Karìn le arrebato la nota de la mano que decía:

_Uchiha Sasuke, regrese a la aldea porque sus hijos están desaparecidos._

_- _La misión se cancela, regresamos a Konoha sin pero alguno.

Miho la empleada de la casa Hyuga da el reporte del incidente a Tsunade en su oficina.

- Arigato, Miho-san por avisar, me encargare de decirle a Hinata.

- Se lo agradezco montones, hime-tsunade; pero yo misma se lo diré ya que el cuidado de los niños estaba bajo mi responsabilidad.

- Tu señora esta en el hospital, si la vas a buscar.

Afuera la batalla ha cesado por completo, Miho corría mientras observa los estragos causados la aldea esta irreconocible, edificios, casas todas destruidas. En el hospital una ojiperla archiva expedientes por montones, en eso llega Miho toma una bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar.

- Miho-chan, que te sucedió.

- Gomenasai, Hinata-sama.

- Porque te disculpas, le sucedió algo a los niños.

- !

- Miho-chan, me estoy poniendo nerviosa habla.

- La mansión Hyuga fue devastada por el enemigo, el resto de las sirvientas murieron y los niños han desaparecidos.

- Me voy Miho-chan a comunicarle a Tsunade- sensei.

- No es necesario esta al tanto de lo ocurrido, ¡Ay!

- Aun así.

- Entonces la acompaño señora.

- Tú te quedas a que te curen, estas herida.

Nuevamente en la torre principal, están reunida Lady Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata estos últimos se miran a morir en medio de un silencio abrumador cuando el Uchiha empezó una "conversación".

- Hinata tu debiste estar cuidando a los niños

- Tú también debías de cuidarlos, pero te desapareciste desde que llegamos.

- Guarden silencio ustedes dos.

- Lo único que importa es averiguar el paradero de los gemelos y eliminar la opción de que estén muertos.

- Entonces que sugieres Tsunade.

- Esperar es la mejor opción que tenemos por ahora, Sasuke.

- Olvídalo anciana no me quedare aquí de brazos cruzados voy a buscar a mis hijos.

- Conserva la calma, Sasuke.

- Eres la menos indicada para opinar Hinata, por ti los niños están perdidos.

- Sa...su...

- Déjalo que se vaya Hinata, en su estado no ayuda en nada.

- Lady Tsunade, lady tsunade.

- Y ahora Shizune.

- Una nota del enemigo ha llegado.

- Hace cuanto.

- Aproximadamente hace 5 minutos.

- Gracias Shizune puedes retirarte.

- Con su permiso.

- Etto…Tsunade-sensei que dice la nota.

- Es la localización de los niños, pero al único que recibirán es a Sasuke; mandare la ubicación al Uchiha para que realice el rescate.

La oijiperla salio de la oficina, hacia los terrenos Uchiha a esperar, abrió la puerta justo entrando sintió un leve mareo lo que hizo que se sostuviera por un momento del marco de la puerta, pasado el malestar entro a la casa, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto, tomo una ducha y se acostó en la cama quedando dormida.

Ha pasado una semana y media desde que la familia Uchiha arribo a Konoha y tres largos días desde que desaparecieron los niños, Hinata se encontraba en casa de su amiga Sakura tomando el té; la pelirosa inicio una conversación un poco acalorada para que su amiga olvidara un poco los problemas.

- Dime Hina-chan, como es Sasuke en la cama.

- Sakura no estoy para esas conversaciones. Mejor me marcho no me siento nada bien desde hace un tiempo.

- Gomen, solo trataba de levantarte el ánimo.

Cuando la ojiluna hizo a levantarse del asiento, todo empezó a darle vuelta, al poco tiempo la ojiluna volvió en sí, gracias a Sakura, a esta se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Que me paso?

- Te desmayaste.

- Otra vez.

- Han ocurrido muy seguidos.

- Últimamente.

- Mañana a las 8:00 am en el hospital, sin poner excusas Hinata, tu como kunoichi medico debes saber a que se deben esos mareos.

- Si, son causados por la preocupación.

- No te engañes Hina-chan.

La Hyuga salio, se despidió de su amiga y se marcho a su casa a descansar, adentro una Sakura contenta por que esta segura que su amiga Hinata esta embarazada, aunque ella lo niegue, pero mañana se sacara esa espinita al examinarla.

A la mañana siguiente la peliazul esta siendo examinada por su amiga, 10 minutos mas tarde los resultados ya están.

- Hinata aquí están los resultados de los análisis.

- Como esta mi salud.

- En perfecta condiciones, lo que sucede, es que estas embarazada; tienes alrededor de semana y media. Felicidades.

- Em…ba…ra…za…da.

_o_

Al cumplir casi 4 días de viaje, el equipo Taka da con el lugar donde tienen a los gemelos; se detienen en frente de una tétrica cueva.

- Entraremos por el frente, pueden aniquilar todo a su paso.

- Por que la decisión, Sasuke.

- Para terminar con esta mierda de una vez Suigetsu y salvar a los niños.

Todos entraron a la cueva y ya los esperan una cantidad incontables e inútiles ninjas, el pelinegro se adelanto gracias a su chidori senbu, llego a donde el camino se parte en dos inmediatamente requirió de Karìn.

- Tú perra, por donde debo ir.

- Por la izquierda, Sasuke.

La esbelta figura del Uchiha desaparecía mientras mas se alejaba, al final del camino un hombre encapuchado lo esperaba.

- Vaya el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, el que mató a mi maestro Lord Orochimaru

- Lo mismo digo, eres el renacuajo que sobrevivió a la idiotez de Orochimaru, donde están los niños.

- Justo detrás de mí.

- Tus últimas palabras fenómeno. Antes de matarte.

- Nada que decir, porque te aniquilare.

- Eres patético mientras hablamos te ataque con una aguja senbu, dándote en un punto vital, morirás dentro de 10 minutos

Sasuke libero a los niños, los tomo en brazos y salieron de la cueva, afuera le ordeno a Karìn que los examinaras, pidió a Juugo que envié un gorrión ninja con el siguiente mensaje _Llegamos con los niños en dos días, están sanos y salvos._

Dos días después en la torre principal una Hinata abrazaba a sus hijos hecha un mar de lágrimas y agradeciéndole al pelinegro por traerlos vivos.

Continuara…

VI


	5. Asimilando el nuevo embarazo

V capitulo

_Asimilando el nuevo embarazo, cogiendo valor para _

_dar la noticia al demonio Uchiha._

La joven madre continuaba abrazada a sus retoños, no tenía palabras para expresar sus emociones en ese momento; dicho abrazo fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

- Hinata debo revisar si el estado de salud de los gemelos esta bien.

- Por supuesto Lady Tsunade.

Tomando a los niños de las manos la Godaime se los llevo al consultorio para examinarlos a fondo, dejando al matrimonio en la oficina, hinata se levanto del suelo para tomar asiento en el sofá mientras el Uchiha permanecía aún sentado en la ventana; en medio de ellos la atmósfera se volvió asfixiante además de gobernar un silencio sepulcral. La ojiperla rompió el silencio agradeciéndole al Uchiha por haber traído a los niños sanos y salvos.

- Sasuke, gracias por traérmelos de vuelta.

- También son míos, cuídalos como debe de ser.

Después de esas palabras desapareció, dejando a Hinata en la oficina- en eso la puerta de esta se abrió dejando ver a un par de gemelos y a Tsunade este último camino hasta el escritorio y tomo asiento.

- Lady Tsunade cual es la condición de mis hijos.

- Nada grave presenten un cuadro agudo de desnutrición y deshidratación. Deben tomar agua suficiente y comer bien.

- Gracias lady Tsunade, ahora con su permiso nos marchamos.

_O_

Rápidamente la noche invadió a Konoha, en la mansión Uchiha una ojiperla preparaba la cena mientras sus criaturas jugaban en la sala principal; la cena transcurrió normal, luego mando a sus hijos a dormir y se fue a dar un baño.

En la tina se puso a pensar sobre la noticia recibida hace dos días atrás, cosa que todavía no la asimilaba del todo; más si es fruto de una artimaña - por acto reflejo se froto su plano vientre diciéndose.

- Embarazada nuevamente del Uchiha.

Decidió salir del baño e irse a descansar a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la ojiperla recién despertaba, pero debido a unas fuertes ganas de vomitar a causa de su condición se levanto para salir corriendo al baño, en este ella meditaba sobre el nuevo bebé y la manera como fue engendrado gracias al control que ejerció Sasuke contra ella con el sharingan, ese día.

También estaba el otro problema que era como decirle a él que seria papá nuevamente, ya que cuando le comente sobre el primer embarazo se porto de una manera inusual.

Entre tantos pensamientos se le olvido que tenia que trabajar, cuando vio la hora se apuro en alistarse; porque si no llegaba en 5 minutos al hospital Sakura le armaría una grande.

_O_

Ya en el hospital, la ojiluna ayudaba a su amiga Sakura ordenando unos expedientes de suma importancia según les indico lady Tsunade; pero entre tanto lió, las chicas platicaban.

- Hinata como has dormido en estos últimos días, en especial cuando te di la noticia.

- Me ha costado conciliar el sueño, todavía me cuesta asimilar este embarazo.

- Hinata dime la verdad, sospechabas que estabas embarazada cuando sucedió la tragedia anterior, por que eres una excelente médico también.

- En realidad si, pero también pensé que mi mis malestares eran causados por el rapto de los niños ya sabes el estrés y la preocupación; por eso lo ignore.

- Hi-na-ta, como que lo ignoraste; hablando serio por que te sorprendisteis cuando te dije que estabas en encinta.

- Sakura, como ya sabes, estoy con él por los gemelos, no hay ningún sentimiento que nos una. Cada quien anda por su lado.

- Pues, si eso fuera verdad no estarías preñada, me equivoco o no.

- Esté bebé no es fruto del amor entre él y yo, más bien es de una artimaña por parte del Uchiha.

- Que dices Hinata.

- Sasuke utilizo su sharinga para obligarme, después de que me niegue rotundamente y si estas pensando por que no cancele su Genjutsu fue porque no pude.

- No te entiendo, como que no pudiste cancelarlo, posees el byakugan.

- Sus habilidades día con día mejoraron hasta perfeccionarse, Sasuke es invencible; ahora terminemos de ordenar esto quiero marcharme a casa.

- Haz pensado en practicarte un aborto, si esa es la situación ese bebé es fruto de una violación así lo veo, después de escucharte.

- ¡Sakura! Esté bebé no tiene la culpa de nada- además Sasuke aun no sabe sobre su existencia.

- No le haz dicho.

- No, desde ayer desapareció ni señales de él.

- Hmp, terminamos de ordenar Hinata ya te puedes ir.

- Hai, gracias por escucharme Sakura-chan, me voy.

Pasaron los días, meses y ni señales de vida de Uchiha Sasuke en total han pasado 4 meses desde que desapareció sin importarle sus hijos a Hinata le daba igual ya que ella a sacado adelante a sus gemelos, ayudada por Naruto que ahora se habia convertido en el nuevo Hokage por decisión de Tsunade.

Estos 4 meses han sido duro para hinata ya que su estado era notorio, más que todo porque ha sido el centro de habladurías en el pueblo.

Era una esplendida mañana, en la mansión Uchiha una ojiperla recién habría los ojos; se levanto de la cama, busco algo de ropa e irse a duchar dejando a sus retoños bien dormiditos- en la ducha deja que el agua la abrace haciéndola olvidar un poco sus inquietudes, empieza a tallar su cuerpo con el jabón cuando llegó a su pronunciada barriguita frotándola con amor pero inconscientemente le brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas y en un dejó de tristeza pronuncio su nombre.

- Sasuke.

Limpio sus lágrimas y salio del baño ya que hoy era un día especial, se dispuso a vestirse con rapidez.

En la habitación despertó a sus hijos para que se ducharan también por que hoy era su primer día de clases en la academia ninja, dejo a los niños en el baño y ella bajo a preparar el desayuno, ambos niños bajaron a desayunar. Ya listo salieron de la villa Uchiha hacia la aldea al llegar la joven madre esta preparada para escuchar comentarios desagradables.

Ella y sus hijos caminaban por las calles, sintiendo las miradas de los aldeanos y sus comentarios.

- Mírenla, ya sabemos la razón por el cual el Uchiha la abandono, ésta preñada de otro.

- Tan inocente que se veía la pobre

- He escuchado que el hokage es el padre de esa criatura.

Hinata al no poder aguantar más apresuro el paso hasta que llego a su destino, en la entrada de la academia estaba Naruto dando la bienvenida, la ojiluna se acerco y lo saludo pero antes la chica despacha a sus hijos.

- Buenos días, Hokage-sama.

- Buenos días Hinata, llámame Naruto; que bien trajisteis a los gemelos.

- Hai, estaban esperando este día.

- No sabes nada del teme aún Hina-chan.

- Nada Naruto.

- Cambiando de tema como se ha portado este pequeño.

- Muy bien, creo que no heredó su mal genio.

- Hina entra hoy los padres pueden estar presentes en las clases de los chicos.

- De acuerdo Naruto.

_O_

Al finalizar las lecciones, la ojiperla ya se retiraba con sus hijos cuando fue detenida por su hermana Hanabi.

- Hinata-neechan, no te vayas.

- Hanabi, que haces aquí.

- Te esperaba, neechan préstame a los gemelos nuestro padre quiere verlos, onegai.

- Hai, traédmelos a hora de cenar

- Gracias Hinata.

La chica caminaba de vuelta a casa completamente sola, en ese instante es interceptada por un hombre que llevada capucha y una mascara en su rostro

empujándola contra una pared sacándole un quejido de dolor.

- ¡Ay!

- Te dolió Hyuga.

- Sa-su-ke.

- Cuanto tiempo Hi-na-ta, por lo visto haz hecho de las tuyas, espero que mis hijos no llamen papá a tu amante.

- De que hablas Uchiha.

- De ese bulto provinente, se necesitan dos para hacerlo.

- Te equivocas conmigo, no soy como tú maldito. Déjame ir Sasuke

- Apenas me aleje, empezaste a revolcarte con tu amante.

El pelinegro al no recibir respuesta de su mujer, le apretó la barriguita observando los gestos que hacia a causa del dolor que le provocaba con tal acción. Por el dolor infringido la ojiperla apenas podía hablar.

- Sa…su…ke, le haces daño a mi bebé. ¡Ay!

- Tanto deseas darle un hijo a tu amante.

- Duele, onegai mi bebé,

A pesar de escucharla pidiendo misericordia, algo por dentro le hervía un sentimiento extraño como si el niño que cargase no debía nacer más si no era su sangre. Hinata notaba como Sasuke presiona con más fuerza su barriga a este paso mataría al bebé, sin querer miro hacia abajo para poder coger uno de sus kunais cuando vio que estaba sangrando del miedo grito, logrando que soltara el agarre cayendo al suelo con impacto.

- ¡Ah!

El insoportable dolor que sentía Hinata era indescriptible, tenía una hemorragia y sin poderse levantar del suelo, con una voz quebrada habló al Uchiha que todavía permanecía ahí observando la escena.

- Sasuke, llevadme al hospital estoy teniendo un aborto, no quiero perderlo.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que este bebé también lleva tu maldita sangre.

La peliazul después de esas palabras cayó desmayada- ante las palabras dichas por ella la toma delicadamente entre sus brazos y rápidamente se dirige hacia el hospital; ahí la deja para luego marcharse.

Tres horas más tarde Hinata despierta se siente aliviada al saber que todavía lleva pasajero a bordo, no sabe donde se encuentra lo cual pregunta.

- ¿Donde estoy?

- En el hospital Uchiha-sama, su esposo la trajo muy grave, pero luego se marcho sin decir nada.

- Sasuke, baka.

- Uchiha-sama, tiene visitas.

- Hacedles pasar onegai.

La enfermera los hizo pasar adelante, los primeros en entrar corriendo son un par de gemelos que gritaban.

- Mamà, mamà.

- Hola mis amores, los extrañe muchísimo.

- Mamà, vimos a papá ahora

- Donde vieron a su padre niños.

- Llego a la mansión Hyuga el muy desgraciado.

- Hanabi.

- Como te encuentras, no puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacerte daño en especial estando tu embarazada.

- Déjalo nee-chan.

- Hinata te provoco un aborto, Uchiha Sasuke es un despo…

- Basta Hanabi, no en frente de los niños; él sigue siendo su padre.

- Nee-chan, después de que salgas vente a vivir a la mansión, sal del territorio Uchiha.

- Eso tenía en mente, Hanabi. Ya no soporto ese infierno, quiero que este bebé tenga una verdadera familia.

Al día siguiente le dieron de alta a Hinata, su hermana le aviso que sus cosas ya están en la mansión Hyuga, sin embargo agarro hacia la villa Uchiha sin saber el motivo.

Continuara….

**Notas de autora:** Me disculpo por actualizar después de tanto tiempo, la razón es que estoy adelantando otros fics que tengo que subir más adelante; sin olvidar que la universidad y mi trabajo no me daban mucho tiempo, pero ahora me he liberado un poquito. Gomen

En este capi notaran a un Sasuke como un celoso indiferente = me afecta pero no lo demuestro, solo por un momento.


End file.
